prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltic StAr
is a Pretty☆Channel and the first to be introduced. It is first seen in Episode 01 but officially introduced in Episode 09, and it was created by Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa, and Mel Shido. History The first meeting of Meltic StAr happened when they were all kids. Anna and Sara were playing the instrumental of COMETIC SILHOUETTE on their piano and guitar in a music store. While they were playing, Mel was outside walking on the sidewalks and heard their music. She pressed her face against the window of the music store, amazed at how beautifully Anna and Sara were playing. She entered the store and stopped them briefly so that she can dance along to the music. They resumed playing and got carried away with their performance and soon attracted a crowd of people. They were applauded, and Mel put her arm around Anna and Sara, saying that it was fun. With Anna and Sara agreeing that it was fun, they later form a pact. Before their first performance, Anna was nervous to perform and tried to hide it. Mel and Sara noticed this, and Mel grabbed Anna by cheeks and tried to make her smile. Anna did the same to Mel because she was a little mad at her for doing that. Sara watched them bicker and began laughing, and Mel and Anna start laughing along with her. With that cheer up, they entered PriChan and began their first live performance together. Members * Anna Akagi * Sara Midorikawa * Mel Shido Performance Coords Anna Akagi * Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord - (Episode 09) * Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord - (Episode 09), (Episode 12), (Episode 14), (Episode 22), (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) * Noble Doll Coord - (Episode 10) * Punk Cat White Yellow Coord - (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Summer Maid Black Peach Coord - (Episode 22) * Funky Fur Red Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33) * Noble Doll Pink Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 37) * Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Circus Heroine Coord - (Episode 61), (Episode 62), (Episode 77) * Haunted Vampire Orange Coord - (Episode 81), (Episode 90), (Episode 92) * Miss Dramatic Blue Coord - (Episode 86) * Justice Red Jewel Coord - (Episode 86), (Episode 88), (Episode 92), (Episode 97) * Twin Love Heart Pink Coord - (Episode 88) Sara Midorikawa * Pri☆Chan Uniform Green Coord - (Episode 09) * Romance Beat Kiratto Coord - (Episode 10), (Episode 12), (Episode 14), (Episode 22), (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) * Noble Doll Coord - (Episode 10) * Punk Cat Red Coord - (Episode 14), (Episode 18), (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Summer Maid Black Orange Coord - (Episode 22) * Funky Fur Silver Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33) * Noble Doll Green Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 37) * Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Circus Pierrot Coord - (Episode 61), (Episode 62), (Episode 77) * Haunted Vampire Blue Coord - (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 81), (Episode 90), (Episode 92) * Passion Green Jewel Coord - (Episode 73), (Episode 74), (Episode 82), (Episode 92) Mel Shido * Pri☆Chan Uniform Purple Coord * Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord - (Episode 24), (Episode 25) * Universe Queen Kiratto Coord - (Episode 25), (Episode 27), (Episode 33), (Episode 48) * Funky Fur Gold Coord - (Episode 27), (Episode 30), (Episode 33) * Noble Doll Lavender Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 37) * Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 50), (Episode 51) * Shiny Star Aurora Coord - (Episode 38) * Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - (Episode 50) * Circus Ringmaster Coord - (Episode 61), (Episode 62), (Episode 63), (Episode 77) * Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord - (Episode 63), (Episode 64), (Episode 70), (Episode 92) * Haunted Vampire Pink Coord - (Episode 81), (Episode 90), (Episode 92) Content Songs * Play Sound☆ * COMETIC SILHOUETTE * Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL ( , Nete mo Samete mo DREAMIN' GIRL) * Space! Spices! Spectacular! ( , Supēsu! Supaisu! Supekutakuru!) * My Secret heArtbeats * La La Meltic StAr * Heroine's Drama ( , Hiroinzu Dorama) Other Programs * Anna's Celebrity Morning TV * Up Close and Personal: Their Secrets Revealed ( , Ninki no Himitsu ni Semaru) - (Episode 10) * I Tried to be a Dolphin Trainer!! ( , Dorufin Torēnā Yattemita!!) - (Episode 22) Pretty☆Channel Coord Introduction Gallery PriChan Uniform Red and Green Coord Intro.png|Pri☆Chan Uniform Red Coord Pri☆Chan Uniform Green Coord Noble Doll Coord Intro.png|Noble Doll Coord Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord and Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Punk Cat Red Coord and Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Intro.png|Punk Cat Red Coord Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Summer Maid Black Peach and Black Orange Coord Intro.png|Summer Maid Black Peach Coord Summer Maid Black Orange Coord Punk Cat Red, White Yellow, and Pink Coord Intro.png|Punk Cat Red Coord Punk Cat White Yellow Coord Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord Dolly Waltz, Romance Beat, and Universe Queen Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Universe Queen Kiratto Coord Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Funky Fur Red, Silver, and Gold Coord Intro.png|Funky Fur Gold Coord Funky Fur Red Coord Funky Fur Silver Coord Noble Doll Pink, Lavender, and Green Coord Intro.png|Noble Doll Pink Coord Noble Doll Lavender Coord Noble Doll Green Coord Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Intro.png|Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord Circus Heroine, Ringmaster, and Pierrot Coord Intro.png|Circus Heroine Coord Circus Pierrot Coord Circus Ringmaster Coord Circus Ringmaster Coord Intro.png|Circus Ringmaster Coord Haunted Vampire Coord Intro.png|Haunted Vampire Blue Coord Haunted Vampire Blue, Orange, and Pink Coord Intro.png|Haunted Vampire Blue Coord Haunted Vampire Orange Coord Haunted Vampire Pink Coord Miss Dramatic Blue Coord Intro.png|Miss Dramatic Blue Coord Gallery See Meltic StAr/Image Gallery Trivia * This channel is the first to be shown in the series as well as the first channel name introduced. * This channel's logo is the second one to appear in the series. ** The first channel logo seen is Miracle☆Kiratts. * This is the first channel to introduce three Idol members. ** It is also the first channel to lose a member. * This the first channel to use their Kiratto Coords in a song performance. * Their unit name is composed of the three members’ name, as “Mel” in “Meltic” stands for Mel Shido, “S” and “A” in “StAr” stands for Sara Midorikawa and Anna Akagi respectively. ** This showcases the tenth time in the Pretty series in which an idol's name is used as the basis for the unit name, following MARs, Serenon (with K), COSMOs, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, Gaarumageddon and NonSugar. * This is the first channel that wore a coord from a brand that isn’t preferred by any of the users, excluding Prism Stone. * Each member of the team has an English name. * Every member’s voice actor’s name start with “Yuu”. * None of the members addresses themselves as “Watashi” (わたし), which is a pronoun commonly used by Japanese girls to refer themselves. ** Anna addresses herself as "Watakushi" (わたくし), which is a formal way to refer to herself. ** Sara addresses herself as "Boku" (僕'''), which is a masculine way of referring to herself. ** Mel addresses herself as "Mel-Mel" (める-める'''), which is her referring to herself in the third person. Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Season 1 Category:Pretty☆Channel Category:Anime